smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Balthazar's Quest
"Balthazar's Quest" is the fourth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts at Lord Balthazar's castle where he is having a conversation with his God-son, Gargamel. Balthazar is explaining his plan to capture the Smurfs and turn them into gold: he shouts, "Piximp Squad, come here!" But they don't show up, so then he adds, "COME HERE, YOU DOLTS, OR DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED!!" The piximps finally show up and gather in line, saluting Balthazar. He explains his plans to them and laughs while a lightning bolt appears behind him, making Gargamel and the piximps tremble in fear. Meanwhile at the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tells Brainy, Hefty, Joey, Acorn, and Smurfette to gather some Mintflower for his spell. As they leave, Joey asks Hefty where it's located - he says it's on Smurf Hill, and Brainy starts to explain the history of Mint flower with an endless speech. A trio of piximps (two males and one female) see the Smurfs and one of the males sneaks up on Brainy, explodes him with a bomb. This angers Brainy, so he says, "What are you smurfing?! This kind of act is not smurfy!" The piximps introduce themselves by doing their signature pirouette spins and one of the male piximps say, "Like we care, chaw. Our boss is gonna take all the Smurfs, so eat piximp bombs, chaw!" Smurfette says, "What did you smurf? Are you confessing to be soldiers of some charlatan plotting to smurfnap us?!" The piximp answers, "You got it, chaw. We're lucky we found you out here, chaw." They do their pirouette spins again and approach the Smurfs and the Pussywillow Pixies; with one last pirouette spin, they prepare to kidnap them. At first the Piximp trio gets the upper hand by slashing Hefty with their black wands and doing an air-slash on Brainy; they are about to do the same on Smurfette and Acorn, but Joey drives them away by use his Rising Break and Sword Tornado moves. This makes the Piximps run away, but one of the males trips on a rock and is caught by Hefty and Brainy. They starts to interrogate the piximp. Initially he denies to tell them who he is working for, but then Joey tricks him by saying that he doesn't know who his boss is. Wanting to prove him wrong, he confesses to working for Lord Balthazar (though he says "Master" Balthazar). Joey - not knowing who he is - asks Hefty about him. He explains to him and Acorn who Balthazar is: he is Gargamel's Godfather and his desires are to discover the future and to turn the Smurfs into gold. The piximp realizing that he was tricked says, "I messed up big this time, chaw! " The smurfs let him free and he fleds, meanwhile in Balthazar's castle, he was angered about their failure and hit the three piximps in the head with a maulet and says, "Never let piximps doing a powerful wizard's work." He and Gargamel went to search for the Smurfs, meanwhile, the Smurfs and Acorn finally arrive at the Smurf hill and got some Mintflowers, Brainy then starts to give them a lecture and Smurfette annoyed by this, she toss him out of the hill, thanks to this he lands where Balthazar and Gargamel were, he starts to run to warn Joey and co' about them. Balthazar and Gargamel run after them, Joey then sees a hive under a tree brench, he jumps and hits the hive making to fall on them, Gargamel and Balthazar starts to run away from a swarm of bees. After arrived in the Smurf Village, they tell about what happened during their quest, Papa Smurf was relieved about his little Smurfs were safe and was proud of Joey good think, then they starts to sing which Acorn asked Smurfette about what they are singing she answers, "This is the Smurf Song! It is usually sung when a Smurf is happy." Brainy starts to say that all went well according to his plan about escape from Balthazar and starts to have a endless speech, while Jokey try to give Joey one of his exploding gifts, as a result Brainy is tossed out of the village along with Jokey, thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 3' -- "A New Hope For Handy" *'Episode 5' -- "A Piximp for the Smurfs" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles